The New Rocket
by Sebastina Michaelis
Summary: *i do not own pokémon* AU. Giovanni has finally had enough of team rockets incompetence and assigns one of his more accomplished recruits to see if they can whip the pathetic trio into shape.
1. Chapter 1

The New Rocket

Chapter 1

The rockets struggled to no protest against their boss as he gave them the details of the new charge they were being assigned. In reality it was a last ditch effort to get them to become useful members of team rocket, they caused more trouble than they were worth and everybody knew it. Giovanni figure that if he sent in someone who was capable of doing their job some of their intelligence might rub off on those three.

Giovanni explained to the rockets where they needed to go to pick up their new recruit, and the trio managed to give him a firm 'understood' before their call was disconnected.

Out of everyone Jessie seemed to be the one most frustrated with this whole thing as they headed for the nearest town, for vain reasons. "This little brat better not be prettier than me. There's only room for one beautiful woman on team rocket and that's me!"

James seemed confused with the red-heads outburst, and commented, "That's not that hard to do Jess, besides just how do you know she's going to be a girl?"

Jessie ignored the latter comment and dramatically replied, "There are already two boys so there needs to be even numbers." Jessie did a small twirl and started to fantasize about all the things she could do with the new rocket. "We can wear pretty matching dresses, and talk about boys and do each other's makeup and she can tell me how much prettier I am than her."

The last part seemed to be a bit malicious to James, but he didn't really want to get Jessie in a bad mood. He was just relieved she was still daydreaming; then again he was hoping she was in fact a girl so he didn't have to deal with Jessie getting mad that he wasn't.

The young trainer before me struggled to motivate her levanny to get back on its feet after my Serperior's last twister. _This is just pathetic, I _almost_ feel sorry for her._ Almost.

Brushing aside some of my black, pink tipped hair to the left side of my face I calmly commanded, "Tempter, Aerial Ace."

There was a blur of green as Tempter used Aerial Ace, then he circled around in front of me and stopped, facing the Levanny that fell to the ground, unconscious. A whistle was blown and the referee held up a red flag, followed by the announcer calling, "Lyra's levanny is unable to battle, Jaswinder is the winner."

The crowd cheered as the girl returned her fainted levanny to its pokéball. Tempter slithered a small circle around me, before pausing and lowering his head. I affectionatly rubbed his nose and softly commented, "I knew you could do it."

I pulled out his pokéball and he was returned in a flash of red, leaving me with some free time before the final round. There was one more battle before I squared off with the last person standing, but there was an afternoon break for lunch and a chance to get our Pokémon healed beforehand. Not feeling the need to watch the next battle, I headed out onto the almost empty streets and straight for a Pokémon center. After handing the Nurse Joy my pokéball, I sat in the waiting room trying to decide what I wanted for lunch. I wasn't really hungry, but it was best to eat something. I learned from experience that if I ran around eating once a day, despite not being hungry, I'd only wind up feeling weak after some time. _Maybe I'll just get some cake…I've had a real sweet tooth lately._

Sighing contently, I headed over to the cafeteria while waiting and picked up a large slice of cheesecake, with extra berries, and headed back down to the lobby where Tempter's pokéball was waiting for me. The nurse gave me the usual about my Pokémon being restore to full health before I walked outside to a nearby fountain. After I won my Dawn stone, I was supposed to be picked up somewhere nearby by some people names 'Jessie and James'. I didn't really know anything about them, but it shouldn't have been that hard to find two people wearing large, red 'R's on their chests and a talking meowth. I let tempter out of his Pokéball and gave him the berries off my cake, since I didn't really like raspberries. He hissed contently, and curled up on the stones next to me, warming his scales in the sun and taking an afternoon nap.

I took a little walk after finishing my cake and eventually settled down next to Tempter for a little break before the next battle.

People began to steadily stream out of the stadium as the previous battle ended, most of the trainers headed into the Pokémon center while other groups of people headed into apartment buildings and restaurants.

This little kid that had a Pikachu balanced on his shoulders came over, followed by a man with green hair and a girl with an Axew sticking out of her hair. I sighed softly, wondering what he could possibly want.

I pretended I didn't notice his rapid encroachment until he was standing next to me panting. Sighing softly, I glanced over at him as he plastered this dopy grin across his face. Tempter picked his head up and glared at the small boy as he asked, "You're Jaswinder right?"

I nodded slightly, and Tempter began twitching this tail back and forth like he was waiting for something, but seeing the way he was eying the Pikachu it didn't surprised me.

I gave him a sharp glare before the boy continued, "Well, I'm Ash, and I'm going to be your opponent for the next round. I just wanted to wish you luck."

_I can't stand child trainers; they're all peppy and talkative and optimistic. _Forcing out a small smile I replied, "You too."

He turned and quickly left with his party rushing after him and telling him to wait. They entered the nearby Pokémon center and I was once again left on my own. Tempter hisses in annoyance as he watched the Pikachu ride away on the boy's shoulder and I chided, "You can't eat that Pikachu."

Tempter hissed again and lowered his head slightly. Rolling my eyes, I rose and headed back to the stadium, not wanting to run into that kid again before the match. Tempter followed behind me, his head held a bit higher than normal since he had proven himself better than a lot of the nearby trainer's Pokémon. I earned a hiss of protest as I pulled out Tempter's pokéball, but he didn't fight back as I returned him and entered the empty stadium. There was still a decent amount of waiting time, but I didn't really feel like being someplace else, it would only be a pain to get back here once everyone started filing back in.

From what I had seen, that Ash kid had absolutely no strategical knowhow. He just did whatever he liked and in the long run it would come back to bite him in the ass. I mean it was like he still didn't understand type match-ups. He was probably from Kanto since he had a Pikachu. So either he decided to start his journey in Unova, or he already challenged the Kanto league; either way there was no way he made it this far by not knowing his Pokémon types. If he did I sincerely doubted the competence of this next generation.

One of the event coordinators entered the lounge and said, "You have five minutes before your battle."

I nodded slightly, and stood, heading for the bright light of the small corridor that entered out into the arena. I could hear the crowd getting worked up at the announcers read their little speeches, then it was time for me to enter the arena. The crowd started to cheer as I made my way to my side of the battle field, but I didn't really pay them any mind. I didn't care whether or not they cheered me on, the only reason I was here was to collect a dawn stone for Giovanni.

The crowd started to cheer again as Ash's arrival to the battle was announced, but I just stared him, down. Honestly he was still getting on my nerves, and I couldn't shake the feeling that this wouldn't be the last time I would be seeing him.

"This is a one on one match and the winner will be crowned battle club champion and shall receive a dawn stone and 1,000 Pokédollars." The referee waved a green flag in correspondence with, "Let the battle begin."

Ash glanced down at his Pikachu, who leapt from his shoulder and onto the battle field. _I should just send out Dragonair and finish this thing in ten minutes tops…_ As if reading my thoughts Tempter burst out of his pokéball and hissed loudly as he took his place before me. "You arrogant, cheeky little bastard…"

He glanced back at me before innocently twitching the tip of his tail back and forth and keeping his head held high like the arrogant serpent he was. Wasting no time, Ash commanded, "Pikachu use thunderbolt!"

Sparks flew from the yellow rat's red cheeks and it let out a huge electrical discharge, but Tempter easily dodged the attack. Fixing my hair so it stayed in front of the left side of my face, I wrapped some of the black strands around my finger as Tempter glanced back at me, silently commanding a twister.

Tempter circled around several times, forming a column of wind before launching it at the Pikachu, who tried to dodge it way too late. Ash didn't seem phased in the slightest as he quickly launched a Quick Attack.

The Pikachu glowed briefly before streaking towards Tempter. As first it looked like the attack would actually land, but Tempter moved out of the way at the last second, and dodges as the smaller Pokémon tried to hit him again. _This is sad._ "Frenzy plant."

Pikachu tried to get away from Tempter as his eyes glower red, but the ground started to be broken apart by sharp vines and it was soon trapped. While it writhed around in the mass of thorns trying to get free I issues another attack, "Giga drain."

The vines began to glow a green color as Tempter drained the energy from the smaller Pokémon. The vines fell away, leaving nothing but cracked dirt. Ash kept egging on his Pikachu, in attempts to get it to return to its. Feet, at first I didn't think it was going to happen, but sparks flew from its cheeks once again. Ash seemed pleased with himself, and his Pikachu and he said, "Alright Pikachu, try an Electro Ball!"

A ball of electricity gathered at the little rats black tipped zigzag tail and came hurtling towards Tempter. He was still recovering from his frenzy plant, so the attack actually hit, but he didn't seem to feel it at all. He hissed at the little Pikachu and glanced back at me. I ran my fingers through my hair a couple times, before once again wrapping the strands around my fingers. Tempter whipped the little Pokémon up in a twister once again, and hit it with an aerial ace before it even hit the ground. The poor runt didn't stand a chance.

The referee waved a red flag and blew a whistle, followed by, "Pikachu is unable to battle! Jaswinder and her Serperior win!"

The crowd went crazy once more and the Pikachu slowly got to its feet. Tempter nudged me onto his back and kept his head held high as he escorted me to the center of the ring where Ash and I exchanged the usual post-battle pleasantries.

Tempter did a small circle around Ash before carrying me back off to waiting area under the Arena. He took his time though, thoroughly enjoying all the attention he was receiving from complete strangers. Sighing softly, I pulled out his pokéball and returned him before we entered under the stadium. _Now I just have to wait for the awards ceremony to start._

Once again I was sitting by the fountain in the town square, only this time I was waiting for the people who were supposed to be picking me up. I didn't have any idea as to what they were supposed to look like, but it really wasn't that hard to find an androgynous looking person wearing all black with a Serperior. Even most of the dark and ghost type trainers didn't wear this much black.

In all honesty I wasn't really in a rush to meet these people; Giovanni had told me that I was their last hope. If I couldn't whip them into shape he wasn't going to bother with them anymore. In my time waiting, I found myself watching this guy a bit older than me with periwinkle hair being dragged around by some bossy seeming chick with red hair. It wasn't until a meowth popped up out of nowhere and started pointing to me that I realized they were looking for me.

I pretended not to notice, and so did Tempter, although there was a malicious gleam in his red eyes when he caught sight of the meowth. Before they could make it over here, I firmly told him that he couldn't eat it. He sadly laid his head back down on the sun warmed stones beneath him and lazily closed his eyes.

Before I knew it the trio was standing in front of me. The one with periwinkle hair smiled warmly, and asked, "Would you happen to-

He was smacked by the girl with red hair, and clutched his head as she loudly stated, "don't ask stupid questions, of course this is her!" She pointed to the red R on my lace choker, that apparently the man she smacked hadn't notice.

The boy seemed slightly confused with the usage of the adjective 'her'. He studied me for a bit, before hesitantly stating, "Jess, I don't-

He flinched as 'Jess' glared at him and sharply replied, "Of course she is, her hands are too small and she's too scrawny to be a man. Right?!"

I could already tell this Jess liked being right, so I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of a straight answer. I tipped my head slightly to one side and rested my chin on my interlaced fingers, "Guess."

The girl pouted and exclaimed, "It's not my job to figure out what gender you are."

Feigning innocence I stared down at the ground for a few seconds before looking up through my thick eyelashes and replying, "I don't know anymore…I get so confused sometimes."

The talking Meowth came up behind them and asked, "What's taking yous two so long to get the twerp? Come on we gotta teach her the ropes so we can get back to stealing Pokémon!"

The red haired girl glared at me before storming off, and the blue haired boy sent meowth after her. Tempter started to follow them, and I it didn't try to stop him, so it was just me and my new mentor. "Jessie gets a bit moody sometimes, it's best to just smile and nod."

I smiled slightly as he seated himself next to me. "That's good to know, so what's your name?"

"James."

I leaned towards him a bit, earning a slight blush. He seems awkward…this could be interesting. Attempting to be friendly, I forced a smile, "I'm Jaswinder, but you can call me Jaz if you want. Just you though, that other chick gets on my nerves."

James nodded slightly before standing and offering his hand to help me up. I took it, feeling irritatingly small since my hand was hardly bigger than the palm of his hand. Sighing softly I followed James in the general direction the rest of the team hand headed, only to find Tempter slithering back, looking proud of himself; he head-butted me in the back, before using his tail to place me on his back.

I grabbed James as Tempter started to speed off. James seemed unused to such transportation and tightly wrapped his arms around my wait like he was expecting to fall off. Smiling slightly to myself, I glanced back at him and asked, "You okay?"

He seemed to cling tighter to me and shakily replied, "j-just peachy."

Tempter took that as a challenge to go faster, and he did just that, blurring by Jessie and Meowth in the process. I could hear her faintly yelling at us to 'get back here' as Tempter continued on for a couple meters before finally slowing down and waiting for them to catch up.

It took a couple seconds for James to process that we had stopped before he slowly released me and slid to the ground. I lounged on Tempter's back and watched him, "You'll get used to it."

He seemed a lot paler than before and replied, "I don't think I want to get used to it!"

Jessie came storming along and grabbed James' wrist before dragging him into the woods, leaving me to follow once again.

She stopped in a clearing, and sat down against a tree, so I slid from Tempter's back and sat across from her, placing my backpack beside me. There wasn't much point in returning him, so I let him stay out, watching as he settled himself into a sunny patch of grass. Jessie's mood seemed to have shifted once again as she asked, "What did the boss tell you before he sent you out here?"

I glanced amongst them before closing my eye and replying, "Help these incompetent fools become productive members of team rocket or there will be 'drastic consequences'. Although I don't think he'll do anything to me; especially since I sent him a dawn stone earlier."

James then asked, "From that contests right?"

Looking up I nodded slightly and Jessie tried to boost her already bad reputation and said, "It's no big deal those things are way too easy so I don't even bother with them."

Meowth then interjected, "yeah, 'cus yous always cheat and get kicked out."

_That's pathetic, no wonder these three are up for expulsion. Those things are probably the only reason I get away with not stealing as many Pokémon as everyone else._ Tempter hissed loudly and Meowth sharply retorted, "What do you know snaky? You aren't that hot."

Tempter slithered forward and coiled himself around the small cat, glaring down at him and hissing again. "There's no need for that!"

He squirmed free of Tempter's loose coils and backed away, while he retreated to my side. I stroked his nose and praised him before I asked, "So what kind of Pokémon do you two have, since this meowth seems useless."

Meowth unsheathed his claws and glared at me, but didn't do anything when Tempter slowly started to twitch his tail.

Jessie made James go first, and he sent out a Weezing and a Yamask, followed by Jessie's Arbok and Woobat. I nodded slightly, and watched as they returned them before James asked, "How about you?"

Smiling slightly I produced my other two pokéballs and sent out Milotic and Dragonair. The three of them seemed amazed as I returned them and shrugged casually. "They were pretty easy to steal; I pretended I had the Pokémon they were looking for when I had just caught a couple magikarp. By time they realized what was going on I was already long gone."

James continued to stay politely curious, although he didn't seem like the type to pretend to care, and asked, "What about your Serperior?"

Tempter coiled around me and nuzzled my neck before I replied, "I raised him from an egg. After I got the boss an Arcanine he told me to go see the new doctor we hired and he gave me the egg. I've had him about…six months. He evolves pretty fast."

James seemed impressed with the whole thing, and was about to say something when the seemingly jealous Jessie abruptly stood. "Enough chit chat put that thing away and help set up camp. I don't need to miss any beauty sleep…and we still have a trap to lie too!"

Suppressing the urge to make a comment that would only tweak a nerve, I stood and let the large snake place me on his back once again before he followed Jessie and James back towards the road.

Jessie seemed to start some sort of argument between the group, and eventually Meowth lost out because he came back to where we were with his head hung. He glanced up and quickly changed demeanor, "See here yous. You hafta listen to us since we are your higher-ups."

Glancing down at him I replied, "That's debatable, but please continue." I shifted so I was lounging on my side and Tempter let out a low hiss, glaring down at the small meowth.

Meowth took several steps back, seeming scared of whatever Tempter had just said, exclaiming, "And control that thing!"

Running my fingers across the soft scales on Tempter's back I replied in a partial sing-song, "I have no idea what you're talking about. My baby doesn't do anything bad."

Meowth's face turned bright red before her sharply replied, "Your supposed to respect your elders you twerp!"

"I highly doubt you are older than me."

Meowth ignored me and continued, "Yous gots to prove that you have what it takes to be one of us, so until then you're watching from the sidelines missy!"

The cat turned and stalked off, before I had a chance to respond. I didn't really feel like I would be missing out on anything though, in fact it would help me a lot more is I was able to see what these three did to screw up so much.

Tempter held his head that much higher as I rubbed the scaled on the back of his neck and praised, "I don't know what you said, but keep it up." He hissed softly in appreciation as rubbed just underneath his jaw. _This is going to be interesting._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sighing softly, I turned over onto my back and stared up at the darkened sky. Millions of stars sparkled overhead along with the half full moon. The fire to the left was slowly dying, but I didn't really feel cold since Tempter had loosely coiled himself around me. Kricketune chirped melodically in the distance and should have had a lulling effect, but I still wasn't tired. It was only nine thirty; normally I would still be out roaming for at least another hour.

Tempter picked his head up slightly, and threw me an inquisitive glance. Smiling slightly, I patted him on the nose and walked off into the brush that surrounded the small clearing we had deemed our temporary camp. My shoulders ached from all the digging Jessie had me do. She hadn't told me why she had me digging, but James seemed used to it. If she was just doing it for shits and giggles and to be a bitch to me then Tempter just might gain a new chew toy in the near future.

Moonlight reflected off the water, making it a lot easier to see the opposite bank and some of the surrounding foliage. I dipped my fingers into the cold water before pulling out my other two pokéballs and letting out Dragonair and Milotic. Dragonair gave me an affectionate nudge before joining Milotic in the deep river. I could faintly make out their serpentine forms twisting beneath the surface, before I started to strip.

As I slid into the water, the sudden temperature seemed to wake me up more than anything, but it also gave me relief from the pain in my shoulders so it was a welcomed distraction. The bottom of the river was covered in smooth rocks, which quickly dropped off as I waded towards the middle. Dipping beneath the surface of the water, I let the current work its way through my hair, and peered down as Dragonair and Milotic played together.

Slowly breaking the surface, I saw Tempter looking out at me from the bank of the river, bobbing his head up and down like he was trying to figure out what I was doing. Then again it also seemed like he was contemplating jumping in or not. Moving closer to the bank of the river, I splashed him a bit and asked, "What's wrong, you scared?"

His red eyes narrowed slightly, and he glared at me for several seconds while inching forward, silently challenging me to say something else. Lying flat, he floated along the surface of the water, using his tail to propel himself forward as I headed back to the middle of the river. As I treaded water, he eyes be mischievously before splashing me with a bunch of water. I coughed a bit, trying to clear my vision, but I managed to make him give a satisfied bob of his head.

Smiling slightly, I dipped beneath the surface of the water and came up underneath him, wrapping my arms around his torso. He seemed a bit startled at first, but swam around in slow circles, raking me for a ride. The water tugged at my hair, pulling it in all directions, but the slight current coiled around me in a protective manor. My arms slipped from around his scaly body as I headed for the surface in need of air.

Taking a deep breath, I looked out across the waters rippling surface, before Dragonair popped up behind me. Her dark purple scales seemed to take on a silvery quality with the light from above. She nuzzled me affectionatly once again, probably making sure Tempter hadn't done anything bad to me. One thing I really liked about he was the fact that she acted like a mother, without being too overbearing. It was kind of nice actually, and it proved Pokémon were a lot more intelligent than people liked to believe.

I rubbed her beneath the chin and she gave a high-pitched chirp of appreciation before dipping back beneath the water's surface. Tempter coiled around me and just sort of floated there. I draped my arms over his body and rested my chin on his back, eventually coming to close my eyes.

Despite the previous energized feeling I had, I was starting to feel a bit drained. I didn't really pay any mind to a branch breaking nearby, since there were still tons of Pokémon who were probably still roaming out and about. I started to idly kick my legs, without the intention of moving when I heard James asked, "Jaz, are you okay?"

Opening my eyes, I glanced over to find James standing on the riverbank. It looked like he was prepared to jump in if I wasn't okay, but then again Tempter wouldn't just be doing nothing. "I'm fine, just taking a swim."

James seemed to relax, and glanced around nervously, "You should be careful, you don't know what may be lurking down there."

Tempter shifted slightly and I rolled my eyes, "Dragonair and Milotic wouldn't be so relaxed if there was. I'd ask you if you wanted to join me, but I'm thinking about getting out."

James nodded slightly, and told me to be careful again, before turning and heading back through the undergrowth. Dropping my arms, I dipped beneath the surface of the water again as Tempter header for shore. After a couple seconds I resurfaced and followed suit, not bothering to call back my other two Pokémon. The wind picked up slightly, as I stepped onto the damp grass, and the task of getting dressed again seemed to sap whatever energy I had left.

Running my fingers through my damp hair, I headed back t camp, grabbing a few extra branches to throw on the fire as I went. The flames licked up as I dropped the extra wood onto them and gave off more heat as I settled myself back down. Tempter settled himself a couple feet away, warming himself with the medium sized flames. He stared at me with one eye for several moments, before closing it, the tip of his tail still slowly twitching back and forth. Turning onto my side, I pulled my hood up so it covered my face and closed my eyes, quickly falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The heel of a boot dug into my ribs as Jessie's high-pitched, demanding voice reached my ears. "Get up you lazy twerp, you can't just sleep all day!"

Before I mad any attempt to move, James started pleading with the high-maintenance red head. "Jess, let him sleep, the kid's exhausted." I opened one eyes and stared ahead of me. It was a bit disappointing that he would refer to me as a kid, but I guess it was kind of true since he was obviously older than me.

Jessie removed the boot from my ribs and insisted, "For the last time he is a girl. She is much too delicate and feminine to be a boy."

James didn't respond, but I could feel eyes on me shortly after. Sighing softly, I turned onto my other side and glanced around, namely at James who offered up a small smile. "Good morning."

I returned with a small wave, not really feeling like talking right now. Shifting around slightly, I slowly sat up and rummaged through my nearby backpack until I found my brush. After running it through my hair a couple times, I yawned and stretched my still aching shoulders, earning a sharp glare from Jessie. _Geez, what _is_ her problem?_

Tempter slithered into my lap and licked my face with his forked tongue a couple times before hissing and slithering away. Sighing softly, I rose from the ground and rubbed his chin, "Happy, I'm up now." He bobbed his head happily and I rolled my eyes, wondering what had him in such a good mood. Picking up my back, I opened the front pouch and put on the lack choker that had a red 'R' on it. Meowth came prancing out of the woods and commented, "It's about time yous got up; we've been up for hours planning our course of action for today."

Arching an eyebrow, I shifted my weight and rested my hands on my hips, "Oh yeah? What stupid plan did you come up with? It better involve that hole you had me digging or I might burry you in it."

I didn't earn a timely response, so I turned sharply and headed off towards the river to find my Pokémon. Curled up on a large, sunny rock near the riverbank was none other than Milotic and Dragonair. Milotic was the first to notice me, and picked his head up before coming over. I rubbed his nose, before returning him, then did the same with Dragonair.

Taking a deep breath, I slowly meandered back to camp. Sadly once I got there I got dragged on some wild goose chase. Tempter and I trailed along behind the enthusiastic trio, still a bit lethargic. Glancing up from the ground, I found myself alone, _what the hell is going on?_ Tempter looked around and hissed loudly while staring up into a tree. Jessie glared down at Tempter and harshly demanded, "Keep that overgrown snake quiet! We're on a stakeout."

Tempter hissed, and started towards the tree, malice flashing in his red eyes. Grabbing the tip of his tail I lured him away with future promises of treats; once he was in front of me, I rubbed the back on his neck and whispered, "She's not worth it anyway. She's all skin and bones."

Something reminiscent of a smile flashed across his face and he bobbed his head in agreement. Jessie suddenly stood up and exclaimed, "There he is!" I sighed softly, shaking my head, _wasn't she just yelling at me for being too loud?_

As if reading my thoughts, Meowth scratched her and told her to keep her mouth shut. Edging closer to the path they were watching, I caught sight of that Ash kid and his companions walking along. _If I remember correctly we dug that hole right around-_

The ground gave out beneath the trio suddenly gave out and they fell into the hole we had dug the previous day. Jessie and James leapt from the branch they had been perched on and began this elaborate and unnecessary display before the fallen trio. Jessie did a summersault in the air and landed on her feet, "Prepare for trouble!"

James landed in front of the red-head tossed aside some of his periwinkle hair before adding, "And make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation…"

"To unite all peoples within our nation..."

To denounce the evils of truth and love…"

"To extend our reach to the stars above…"

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team rocket blast off at the speed of light…"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

Meowth popped up from wherever he had been hiding and added, "Meowth, that's right!"

Tempter seemed as confused and frustrated by the whole display as I had. Only Tempter slithered out of the bushes and coiled himself around Meowth, hissing menacingly. I suppressed laughter as the cat Pokémon paled and tried to free himself from Tempter's grip. Jessie turned red from rage and stamped her foot, "Listen here you overgrown snake, you listen to me! Get back in the bushes right now where you belong or I'll skin you and make myself a nice pair of boots and a matching belt."

My urge to laugh faded briefly, then intensified as Tempter obeyed, only to wrap himself around Jessie. He hissed again and twitched the tip of his tail back and forth. James looked like he didn't know what to do, and seemed to be internally panicking while Jessie glared at me where I was half-heartedly laughing. Meowth seemed to be the only one not caring about Jessie presently and ordered, "Get that Pikachu!"

James was dragged from his self-induced trance as Meowth scratched him across the face. He quickly stumbled forward and reached into the hold to produce the electric rat. Tempter chose now to release Jessie, only to take Pikachu into his mouth. I knew he was just trying to help, but everybody else just panicked, figuring he was trying to eat the little thing…albeit he did have a preference for mouse-like Pokémon. Ash pulled himself over the lip of the hole and loudly commanded, "Pikachu, use thunderbolt."

Sparks flew from Tempter's mouth, but he stubbornly refused to let go, despite the pain that flashed in his red eyes. It was soon replaced with determination ad he slithered off down the path. Jessie and James scampered off after him, followed by Meowth and Ash's trio.

After that I quickly regained my composure, I charged after them, not wanting them to do anything to my Pokémon.

I stumbled a couple times from the various roots and what not that littered the forest floor, but I eventually caught up with them in time to watch Ash send out a Snivy and Oshawott. He was still trying to make an active attempt to get Tempter to spit out the Pikachu, but I figure if the worst came to worse I could tell him 'Team Rocket stole my Pokémon and Tempter was just trying to rescue it'. Although Tempter was starting to look bored, even the internal thunder shocks didn't seem to be doing anything anymore.

He glanced over to where I was standing and I made a large downward motion, coaxing him into using giga drain. At least then he could recover a bit from all the attacks he was taking.

Tempters eyes glowed blue and I heard Ash ask, "What's it doing!?"

The man wearing a suit with green hair replied, "It looks like a giga drain."

Ash fixed his hat and quickly ordered his Snivy to use vine whip. She tried to pry Tempter's mouth open, while his Oshawott used hydro pump. Jessie and James quickly sent out Arbok and Weezing. James used a smoke screen while Arbok used poison sting, and they both moved to stand in front of Tempter, who was trying to escape into the nearby tree line. The continued to stand in front of him as he edged away and I heard Jessie demand, "Whatever you do don't open your mouth."

Tempter bobbed his head slightly, and Ash switched gears. "Oshawott use hydro pump, Snivy leaf storm!"

The Pokémon quickly obeyed, sending the unstable poison-types back into their trainers, who in turn fell into Tempter. He wasn't ready for the sudden impact and the Pikachu broke out of his mouth. Ask caught the yellow rat in his arms, and asked if it was okay. It nodded feebly as the pair of adults recovered themselves and launched another attack. "Weezing tackle!"

"Arbok, use poison sting!"

Ash quickly countered, "Oshawott aqua jet; Snivy leaf blade!"

The impact of the attack sent the two backwards into the tree line, "looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

I felt my eye twitch in irritation as Tempter feebly tried to sit up, _those idiots! Why do we still even bother with them?!_ Sprinting out of the woods, I approached Tempter and he tried to pick his head up. I rubbed his head an smiled, returning him to his pokéball. Ash came running up and blatantly asked, "What are you doing with Team rocket?!"

The man with the green hair apologized for Ash as I slowly stood and shook my head, "No, they took Tempter while he was out sunning himself by the river, he likes to do that."

Ash apologized and rubbed the back of his neck offering up a weak smile while the girl he was with called him a little kid. Ash then asked, "Why don't you come to the Pokémon center with us? I want to make sure Pikachu is okay."

The man with the green hair then added, "Your Serperior must have taken a lot of damage too."

I had no urge to go looking for those three idiots, and the green-haired man was right about Tempter. I nodded slightly and joined them, _Jessie can't complain if I tell her I was doing research._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After an afternoon of following Ash and his companions and trying to figure out why they were so intent on getting his Pikachu, we wandered back to the Pokémon center. I didn't know about him, but I was fully prepared to part ways. The second the doors opened his Pikachu came bounding over, excited sparks flying from his cheeks. Ash giggled with excitement, while Cilan made this miniature monologue, although Iris just seemed to get slightly annoyed with the display. I myself was checked out to their presences, and went to grab Tempter's pokéball. Ash came up behind me and grabbed his other two pokéballs, cheerfully saying, "If we meet up again we should have another battle!"

I nodded slightly, glancing down at him and forcing out a smile, "It sounds like a plan." He walked out with his companions following suit, offering waves and a generic 'best wishes'. Turning back to Nurse Joy she spent a few minutes explaining Tempters condition. She then gave me some medicine to give him, before I took his pokéball and walked out into the cool twilight.

Following the path that lead out of town, I glanced around at the scenery, attempting to mentally prepare myself for the surely bad mood Jessie was going to be in. At the rate she was dragging the team downhill they'd be discharged before the month was out.

I glanced around the fire lit clearing, half expecting to be assaulted by Meowth, only to find it empty. Smiling to myself, I settled myself down and took off my backpack, rummaging around inside before finding the treats I had gotten for Tempter. Letting him out of his Pokéball, I ripped open the bag and gave it to him, earning a hiss of appreciation. He settled himself down next to me, while I pulled out my package of snack cakes and pulled on. I felt slightly perkier as all the extra sugar gave me a little boost, the fact that Tempter was back by my side helped a lot too.

Shifting slightly as some bark dug into my back, I watched James drop some more wood onto the small pile before seating himself next to me. He nodded towards Tempter and asked, "Is he okay?"

Nodding slightly, I maintained so of what little manners I had by no talking with my mouth full, "…just a couple bruised ribs, so he's battling for a while." Tempter hissed sharply in protest and glared at me, but went back to eating soon after, finding the dried strips of meat more interesting than the conversation.

Glancing down at the other cake that sat in my lap, I offered it to James. I was sick of eating them and I was barely hallway through the one I had. He happily took it, before I asked, "Are you okay?"

At first James seemed a bit confused, then nodded and sheepishly confessed, "It happens a lot actually."

Trying to not draw any attention to myself I glanced him over for any sign of injury, attempting to keep my voice light when I asked, "Where's Jessie?"

He shrugged and tucked some of his hair behind his ear, "she wandered off about ten minutes ago."

Sitting up on my knees, I tried to get a batter look at a small cut on his temple that he had revealed. His face grew warm in my hands as I tipped his head towards the light, to examine the small gash. Turning to my bag, I began rummaging to through the front pocket, sifting through some spare change and Band-Aids before pulling out a small package of baby wipes. It didn't really need a bandage, but I felt a lot better knowing it was clean. James winced slightly as the moist paper-like cloth made contact with his skin, but quickly got used to it and let me tend to his cut.

His face slowly returned to its normal color as I rested me back against the tree once again, "Thank you."

"It's no big deal, I'm not completely heartless. Besides, you are the one irritating me."

James seemed genuinely puzzled with that fact that I didn't like Jessie, and concern flashed in his blue eyes when he asked, "What did Jess do?"

Slowly exhaling, I closed my eyes, knowing fully well I could go on about the subject for quite some time. James would probably only get upset though, he seemed to have the biggest heart out of the three. Instead I asked, "She makes all your plans right." James gave a slight nod and I replied, "There you go."

There was a slight pause before he asked, "What's that got to do with it?"

_He isn't the sharpest tool in the shed is he?_ "Never mind, forget it, I don't feel like explaining."

"Uh…okay." James brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Kricketune started chirping in the distance once again as a branch broke nearby. Tempter let out a low hiss, while James and I stared into the undergrowth. Jessie and Meowth came bounding back into the clearing. Jessie glared at me and pouted slightly, refusing to talk to me, not that I really wanted her to. Plus Tempter was looking a bit feisty and he'd probably break a few of her ribs if he managed to get wrapped around her. Meowth, being the prideful Pokémon he was, asked, "So twerp, what did you think of that?"

Tempter's eyes gleamed in the dim light, and he tipped his head slightly to on side in a quizzical manor, as if he was silently asking 'are these guys serious'. Taking a deep breath, against my better judgment I bluntly replied, "I see an imbecile leading the blind, who stupidly follow without question. Please let me know if I need to explain any of the big words to you."

His beige face turned red and he exclaimed, "What makes you say that!? We almost had that Pikachu and would have gotten it if you hadn't messed everything up!"

"No, the three of you are at fault; maybe more for you since you didn't do anything. I can't even put into words everything you are doing wrong, so I'm not going to bother. The only thing you seem to be doing halfway right is Pokémon battles and you can't even seem to win those. When was the last time you brought them to the doc or even trained them?"

Tempter hissed in silence before a silence stretched on. Anger flared up in Meowth and Jessie's blue eyes, they were obviously trying to concoct some sort of response to my blunt criticism. James, on the other hand, was staring despondently down at the ground. It seemed like he subconsciously knew all of this, but didn't just want to hear it. Feeling a twinge of guilt, I suddenly felt some need to make him feel better, or at least have used a different course of action. He looked a lot like I imagined I did when I was in one of my moods. _There _were_ other ways I could have worded things…wait, what am I thinking?_ Running my fingers through my hair, I stared at the flames for a few seconds before Jessie finally exclaimed, "What do you know? You don't know how we operate and you certainly don't have enough experience being part of team rocket!"

I briefly glanced at James before throwing all caution to the wind and deciding to continue on with stating the facts; it was due to her obvious incompetence that I was here in the first place. "I know it's counter-productive. Face it, the boss knows you three are a bunch of fuck ups and sent me here to save your asses from getting kicked off team rocket. If you don't want my help, it's not my problem, and I'm not going to bother wasting my time with you."

"Good, then I'm telling you I don't want it and to leave! I don't need some scrawny tomboy telling me what to do." With that she stood and stormed off into the forest, with Meowth trailing along behind her.

Throwing what little belongings I had unpacked into my bag, I zipped it closed and pulled out Tempter's pokéball, fully prepared to leave. _I knew this whole thing was pointless, why do I get stuck with all this grunt work?_ Slinging my bag over my shoulder, I glanced back at James who was still staring at the ground, seeming perturbed from all the sudden arguing. Biting my bottom lip, I suppressed some rising sadness at the prospect of leaving him alone with Jessie. I felt his eyes on me as I returned Tempter to his pokéball before hearing him softly plead, "Jaz, please don't go."

**Woo, fourth chapter! I didn't forget about this completely this time either! *feels accomplished***

**Now then, gennalindz: thanks a lot and I'll beta through after I finish. Thanks for telling me though. 1. Maybe… _ *coughs loudly and quickly changes the subject. 2. Shhhhh… we don't speak of that here! Teehee, just kidding, in all honesty it's a non-definite thing. Like Crona if you have watched/read soul eater *can't think of any other examples*. 3. Thanks, I kinda wanted like an actual Pokémon companion, especially since meowth needs some competition. I figure since he's kinda like a snake his whole gimmick is trying to eat smaller Pokémon and coiling and whatnot. *end ramble* thanks again, it's nice hearing from people.**

** And…until next time I guess, chapter five should be up on either Saturday or Sunday.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hesitantly biting my bottom lip, I stood with my back towards James, seriously considering ignoring him. As much as I didn't mind being around him, I didn't leave home and join Team Rocket to be bitched at my some lady several years older than me. If I wanted to be treated badly I wouldn't have bothered to leave home. I wanted to take out my sudden frustration on him, but knew it wouldn't amount to anything other than make him and myself feel bad. Taking a deep breath I turned to him and asked, "Why should I?"

James lowered his gaze and stared down at the ground, sadness flashing in his green eyes. Sighing softly I let my bag drop from my shoulder and sat down next to him, sitting close enough for our shoulders to touch. "It's just that…these guys, and you now I guess, are the closest thing I've had to a family. I just don't want to be alone again."

Running my fingers through my hair, I murmured to myself, "I thought that ones to."

"Hmm?"

James picked his head up and glanced over at me, but I shook my head slightly, not wanting to dwell on the subject…or really drag anything up from over four years ago. Standing again, I took a couple steps in the opposite direction, "Those two will be coming back soon; I'm going for a walk." I could feel James' eyes on me for a couple seconds before hesitantly asking, "Do you want to come?"

Glancing back at him, I say him give a slight nod, before taking my extended hand. Pausing, I studied him for a couple seconds before saying, "Take your shirt off…gloves too."

He blushed slightly at the request, but I flipped up the edge of his white Team Rocket shirt. He laughed nervously, before complying, and pulled it off along with the black gloves he wore. I nodded in approval then began to un-tuck his black, long sleeved undershirt. James didn't object, but nervously asked, "Is this really necessary?"

I nodded slightly and headed off towards the road, "You don't want to draw any extra attention to yourself, it's bad enough you're choosing to be seen with me."

I could just imagine him slightly cocking his head to one side as he asked, "What's wrong with that?"

My face grew a bit warm, and I found myself staring down at the ground as I walked. It was a bit strange since he wasn't trying to make backhanded comments, or something else like that; everybody else seemed to do it. He wasn't even bothering to question my aesthetic. Although instead of being relieved the whole thing just made me nervous.

Shrugging slightly, I didn't offer a verbal response and started slightly when he gave me a gentle nudge. A small smile worked its way onto my face, and I found myself staring at the ground as it gradually turned into cobblestone. As we roamed down the empty and darkened street he asked, "Do you do this a lot?"

Nodding I added, "It helps me think, and I like feeling like I'm alone." The sudden closeness to James was starting to get to me, I just felt like I was supposed to do something with it, while at the same time I wasn't. I never considered myself to be a people person, so all this constant interaction was really just a long test. Most of the time I just got irritated with all the alone time I didn't have and just snapped. I wasn't used to having someone talking to me and actually valuing any response they were given and actually listening.

"Why would you want to feel like that?"

I could see James staring at me from the corner of my eye, but made a point to avoid eye contact; I would only start feeling bad for not wanting to tell him things. It wasn't that I didn't trust him; I just didn't like people knowing about me. After all that was the reason I stopped getting assigned partners, they all claimed they couldn't work with me because I didn't 'contribute'. "It's easier, I guess. You don't have to worry about other people constantly nitpicking and judging you. You can do whatever you want whenever you want and you don't have to answer to anybody. "

I found myself nervously biting my bottom lip when I felt James' eyes once again, wondering if he was going to ask another question or something. I mostly just wanted to know what he was thinking. It was like he genuinely cared, but it wouldn't be the first time somebody would be falsely caring about me. It made me nervous, but at the same time I _wanted_ to tell him things…I just didn't think it would happen any time soon. _Why does this matter so much?_ "You just haven't found the right people to be around yet."

Staring down at the sidewalk as the streetlamps kicked on, I didn't respond. After a subtle, chilly breeze misplaced my hair, I pulled a hand out of my pocket and attempted to fix it. James caught my hand in his larger one before I had a chance to return it and smiled slightly; acting like it was no big deal.

I briefly met his sympathetic gaze, but quickly looked away. The emotion lying there only pained me. I didn't want his sympathy…at least that's what I told myself. In reality some part of me liked it (as much as I really wanted to).

While passing by the fountain in the town square I stopped and freed my hand from his, "You should head back first, Jessie is probably still mad."

James glanced down at me and brushed aside some of his hair, hesitantly asking, "Are you sure you will be okay?" I nodded and patted my pocket where my other two pokéballs were tucked away. Even then he hesitated a couple seconds. I chose to not take the action personally, since he seemed to be that type of person, and regained my composure. Putting my hand back in my pocket I added, "I have spent the past four years of my life roaming around by myself, I'm sure I can handle this."

James nodded, still not giving me the slightest inclination that he was going to leave me here. A smile twitched at the corners of my mouth. If this had been anybody else I would already be at my wits end. I almost wanted to know if he was the one who didn't want to be alone. "Five minutes, then I'll follow you." He seemed to be satisfied with that comment and slowly wandered off.

Despite how dark it was, it was only Seven thirty, so I decided it would be a good idea to stock up on pokéballs and stuff while I was in town. James seemed to get pretty absent-minded so he probably wouldn't remember me until he got back to camp and by then I would probably already be halfway there with the slow pace he had taken up.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When I had finally wandered back to our campsite, I walked in on Jessie monologuing about _something._ I couldn't manage to figure it out as she continued on and paid no attention to my sudden reappearance. I didn't really mind though since it didn't take much to drown her out. With all the talking she did I just considered it constant background noise at this point. I seated myself to James and decided that I would just smile and nod if she decided to acknowledge me.

James subtly relaxed as I rummaged through my backpack, but he kept throwing nervous glances at Jessie like he expected her to blow up or something. It wouldn't surprise me if she did, since she seemed to be very moody, but she continued on with her animated display, determination sparkling in her blue eyes. "…finally have the sister I always wanted!"

Flashing her an un-amused glare, I assumed she was talking about me. I mean it didn't make sense for it to be James…unless she had been going on about some wedding sequence and I had missed that much of things. Given James lack of reaction to the whole thing, I figured it was option one and sharply retorted, "I don't do dresses or skirts or anything else you are planning. I'm not cutting my hair for you and I'm not going to suddenly start wearing any more makeup than I already do and I paint my nails on occasion. That is good enough."

"We'll just have to see about that."

Stubbornly folding my arms over my chest, I noticed Tempter pick his head up, slightly lethargic. Ignoring the red haired woman, I rubbed his nose and cradled his large head in my lap. "So, _James_, what is on the agenda for tomorrow?"

He sheepishly glanced away and didn't do anything more than half-start sentences and stammer a lot, obviously not wanting to give me a solid answer; meaning it would be something I wouldn't want to do. _This is why Jessie isn't going to be allowed to come up with any plans when I take over._ Jessie finally seemed to notice James obvious struggling and bailed him out by smugly replying, "_You_ are participating in a group operation tomorrow."

Rolling my eyes, I trailed my fingers down Tempter's back, pausing when the smooth scales stopped and the cloth-like bandages began. _Maybe I should go see Colress…_

Letting out a soft sigh, I glanced up to find Jessie staring at me, expecting some sort of answer. Not meeting either of their gazes, I asked, "Didn't we already go through this?"

Trying her hand at being the better person, Jessie backhandedly commented, "If I am going to be forced into accepting your help, then you are obligated to participate in a group operation, twerp."

I studied her briefly, wondering where she got off calling me twerp. She was what, thirty? It was childish, and a bit pathetic. I found myself wondering if she had even bothered to remember my name before I looked to James for help.

He had a large, dopy grin plastered across his face, and gave a small nod of encouragement, adding, "You at least have to wear a disguise once."

Meowth then sprang up out of nowhere, "Not that a twerp like you would understand."

Jessie then tacked on, "or know what being part of a group is since you are such a loner."

"Better that a prissy middle-aged woman." I felt a sarcastic smile work its way onto my face as she glared at me, _this conversation took a turn for the worse._

In an attempt to defuse the situation James nervously interjected with, "C'mon Jess, Jaz doesn't have to do it if he doesn't want to. "

Sticking with her persistent stubbornness, Jessie corrected, "She, and _she_ is obligated to do so because she called me stupid and _middle-aged_. I'll have you know I am not middle-aged. You look older than I do."

"Funny, when I get time off I can barely get into an R rated movie without my ID. So please, continue to call me 'old looking'.

"That's because you cover your face and wear those stupid boots so you seem suspicious."

Thoughtfully tapping my chin with my finger I retorted, "No, the most suspicious this I've seen all day is a middle-aged woman claiming they are going to force someone who looks like a minor to do their bidding." A smirk worked its way onto my face as Jessie glared at me, her face turning red from rage, "oops, did I say that out loud?"

Feigning innocence, Jessie abruptly stood and towered over me, "What do you know you little twerp, I have more experience in my left pinky than you do in your entire body."

Resting my head against the tree behind me I slowly replied, "I'd like to see you solidly combat that, because that is probably the biggest exaggeration I've heard all day." Ignoring Jessie while she tried to come up with some response, I glanced at James. He had shifted back a couple feet, probably expecting to have been dragged into the conversation at some point…or maybe have Jessie throw something at him.

He flashed me a nervous smile and I returned the gesture, finally decided to cooperate. It wasn't like I had come up with a solid plan yet, and if I wanted to work on some training I at least wanted to give Tempter a day to slightly recover. He'd only get pouty if I left him out. "Fine, but if I have a bad time I'm holding you accountable."

James stared down at the ground and the smiled turned less nervous, he offered up a small nod instead of a verbal response, since Jessie went off on me for ignoring her. _One of these days she is going to lose her voice and nobody will make any sort of effort to make her better. When that day comes I will make sure I do everything in my power to make her miserable._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I felt my eye subtly twitch as I stared down at the bright pink Lolita dress Jessie had literally forced me into. I subconsciously found myself constantly pulling down the hem of the skirt since it was way too short and I could barely take three steps in the four inch heels she forced me into without stumbling. Every fiber of my being was protecting against this whole plan, sure I like chocolate and baked confectionaries, but not when I was the one selling them. I liked buying and eating them, not prancing around in some short dress (if it could even be called that) trying to sell them to other people, just to watch them fail at grabbing that stupid electric rat. I had asked myself several times why they didn't just catch a Drilbur or some other ground type and just faint the stupid thing, but that seemed much to make too much sense. _Watch some lolicon come in here and try picking me up…_

Running my fingers through the fake, bright pink hair of the wig I wore, I double checked in the mirror that none of my own black hair peeked out and the left side of my face was covered. Jessie was annoyed when I made sure it did that, but she was happy enough that I was still here, I contemplated bailing out every time someone called me over to do something and I nearly fell onto my face. _I wonder how long it would take for Jessie to notice me walking around barefoot._

James came, quite literally, prancing in from the main room and briefly looked me over and smiled warmly. When he stopped in front of me, he towered over me even more than usual and I noted the heels on his shoes were even taller than mine, _how the hell does he walk in those!?_ "Jaz, can you tie the top off for me, Jess bailed on me."

"Uh…Sure," after having him sit in a nearby chair, I tied a neat little bow at the top of the back portion that needed to be laced up, absent mindedly tracing the outline of his shoulders with my eyes. If he really wanted to he could pass off as a girl, since with the wig on he looked just like one. It helped that he wasn't as bulky or muscular as most boys were.

Brushing aside some of the blond hair from the wig he turned to me and thanked me adding, "You look really cute you know that?"

Staring down at the tiled floor, slightly irritated, I suppressed the urge to make some negative comment since I did not want to be wearing this. I didn't like dresses and if I was going to be forced to wear one I sure as hell didn't want to be in one that was a subtle breeze or convenient fall away from every high-school boy's fantasy. Glancing back up I shrugged, trying not to think about how warm my face felt, "Thanks, I guess."

James turned and started to expertly apply makeup in the nearby mirror. Resisting and urge to sit on the table, I watched intently, probably unable to duplicate anything he was doing. It wasn't that hard to put eyeliner on one eye….although I wasn't very good at that either. Hell I didn't even know what half the stuff was or was supposed to do. It seemed excessive and required too much effort.

Once he was done, James sat me down in the chair and did mine, since I had blatantly refused to do it myself and Jessie said she would do it herself if James didn't. I didn't really trust her with semi-sharp objects that close to my eyes…well eye since there was no point in doing the other one. With James so close to my face, I found myself studying his green eyes and the general shapes that made up his face, like I needed to memorize them. I knew I wouldn't be staying with them long since mine and the boss' patience was limited. _There's no point getting all buddy, buddy, I'll be left alone soon enough._ Breaking my train of thought, I asked, "Do you guys do this a lot?"

From behind a veil of pink I saw him intently studying my other closed eye while replying, "Not as much as we used too, it's pretty fun…" He paused for a couple seconds, running this large brush over my eyes before stepping back and telling me to open it again. He then slowly asked, "how come you keep your other eye covered?"

Nervously wrapping one of the fake curls around my finger I stood and quickly brushed it off and changed the subject, "No reason; can I borrow Yamask?" Nodding, James produced the ghost-types pokéball and handed it to me. "Thanks."

Jessie came prancing in as James slightly adjusted the hem of my wig, "Prepare for sweet confectionaries!"

Rolling my eyes as Jessie strode around and an impish smirk worked its way onto her face when she laid eyes on me. She the clapped her hands together and happily exclaimed, "I just knew you'd be so pretty in a dress! You even did your makeup."

Making a sound very reminiscent to a growl I firmly replied, "yeah and the perfect target for perverts."

She waved the suggestion away with her hand, optimistically replying, "They are just compliments from strangers."

"Who the hell would want-

Jessie cut me off as the bell at the front of the shop chimed to announce the opening of the door. _At least we can make some money if we don't get that Pikachu._ Prancing into the other room James followed suit, glancing back at me before the door swung back. A sigh escaped me as I slowly trailed along behind, forcing out a small smile while putting in way too much effort into not falling forward. Taking my place next to James, I kept my voice light and slightly more feminine while trying to master the wretched art of being overly enthusiastic. "Welcome to out humble shop!"

Jessie added her bit while three high-school boys just stood there practically drooling. _I am going to kill Jessie…no I am going to let Tempter slowly strangle her, then eat her so I don't have to deal with a body._

James nudged me as I felt a genuine, more sadistic smirk work its way onto my face. Suppressing a sigh as the trio wandered around, I took my place behind the register, since it had been collectively decided I was the best at math. As if she had picked up on my earlier intentions, Jessie came over with a vindictive little smile plastered across her face as she knocked the nearby vase onto the floor. "Oh how clumsy of me, Jasmine clean that up for me please, I'll go find a broom, we wouldn't want anybody to get hurt."

She walked off as I carefully folded myself onto the floor and picked up some of the larger pieces and the flowers in my hand, subconsciously gripping them tighter than necessary. I felt something warm slowly dripping down my arm, before I actually comprehended what was going on. Staring at the trail of red that was slowly making its way down my arm, before rising and heading to the bathroom.

I almost tripped over the doorframe, but ignored it and stripped off the wretched shoes while simultaneously dropping glass into the trash. Running my hand under cold water, I quickly pulled the lace hairband out of the wig and wrapped it around my hand, overcome with this rising and unprovoked rage. _I hate this…_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Out in the hallway I could faintly hear Jessie asking James where I had went and he slowly replied, "I don't…know."

Meowth chimed in with, "She went to bathroom since she cut he hand cleaning up that vase Jessie knocked over."

Jessie didn't say anything in response like I assumed she would, and James began to offer, "I'll go-

However the feisty red-head cut him off and sharply interjected, "No I'm going, I'm the boss here and it's my job to take care of the employees. Get back to work; things will look suspicious if nobody is actually working."

Slowly putting the heels back on, I rose from the corner I had situated myself in to combat the urge to cry after an onslaught of unwanted memories. The last thing I wanted was Jessie barging in here and asking questions.

Fixing my wig, I shakily made my way to the door and opened it just as Jessie did. "Watch it!"

Jessie stood before me with her hand on her hip and an irritable scowl plastered across her face, I tried to brush past her, commenting, "Careful, you might get wrinkles."

She barred the exit with her free arm, resting her weight on the doorframe, "Is that any way to be talking to your boss?"

Taking a deep breath, I slowly replied, "Last time I checked your name isn't on my paycheck."

After a flawed attempt at ducking under her arm she grabbed my wrist and asked the generic question of, "What happened to your hand?"

Folding my arms over my chest, I promptly, replied, "I cut it, what's it to you?"

Avoiding eye contact she slowly replied, "I don't _completely_ hate you…" she paused and downgraded the partial complement by adding, "as division leader it's my job to make sure you aren't emotionally distressed, or something."

Sharply exhaling, I bit my tongue as rage flared up again, "I don't want you fake sympathy and if I was emotionally distressed, which I'm not," _at least not right now_, "I sure as hell wouldn't talk to you because I don't trust you. You have yet to give me a reason to."

Jessie pulled me into a feeble hug, before quickly releasing me and giving me a gentle pat on the head like it was supposed to fix something. I rolled me eyes and adjusted the hem of my dress, not paying any mind to the gesture. After the door had closed back I took a couple deep breaths trying to figure out what she was trying to get at. If it was supposed to be some sort of olive branch now certainly wasn't the best time to extend it.

Easily putting on another fake smile I wandered back into the main room and took up my post by the register once again. Propping myself up on the tall stool there, I lounged across the glass counter, wondering how much longer this was going to last. It was almost two, and I was once again ready to be done with this whole thing. I just wanted to go someplace quiet and take a nap.

When James came to stand in front of me I didn't bother to look up. He gently too my hand in his and studied it, quietly asking, "Are you okay?"

Slightly pulling away, I quickly replied, "of course, why wouldn't I be? This is nothing" In fact I was a bit surprised some of the less faded scars on my arms and mostly exposed back had yet to be noticed. "Okay…"

Changing the subject, I sat up slightly and asked, "How in the hell do you walk in those things?"  
James glanced down, seeming genuinely confused when he replied, "Like normal shoes?"

Returning his hesitance with a playful, slightly unamused glare, I thought to myself, _even the uniform boots don't have heels this high._

Jessie came bursting in from the security room exclaiming, "Hurry up, the twerps are coming!"

Taking a deep breath I sat up straighter on my too tall stool, crossing my ankles in attempt to look less awkward than I already felt. All the fake cheeriness in the room was making me nauseous enough to stop my quest for sampling the merchandise and gain a slight throbbing in my right temple that signified an impending headache.

I closed my eyes for a couple seconds in attempts to tune everything out, since Jessie had taken my phone, claiming I was listening to 'angry screaming teenagers' too loud. I never knew that was a music genre, but to each their own I guess…no matter how annoying someone's opinion was.

Shifting slightly, I opened my eyes again and watched the party wander around the small shop. Cilan was making some sort of strange, food monologue while Iris was standing nearby looking very annoyed with his…passion. Ash just acted exactally like a kid in a candy shop, seeming completely oblivious to what was going on around him.

Jessie motioned me over, obviously implying she wanted me to get more involved. A soft sigh escaped me as I began the task of climbing down from the stool and crossing the flat wooden floor. A fake smile slowly worked its way onto my face, despite the difficulty of the task.

I came to stand behind Ash, who had this dopey smile plastered across his face, "this place is amazing, but I don't remember seeing it here yesterday."

Leaning forward slightly, I kept smiling, "new management, this place used to be a dump."

It didn't really come as a shock that he actually believe me, or recognized me for that matter; I mean it wasn't that hard to tell the difference between someone when they are wearing a wig and when they aren't.

Everything was actually going according to plan too, even the security alarm suddenly going off and the steel doors moving to cover the windows and doors. "What's going on here?"

Feigning innocence, I pretended to be a shocked as he was, and tried to act stupid, "I don't know; someone must have tripped the alarm!"

The door to the security room flew open and meowth burst forth telling Jessie, "Grab that Pikachu!"

"It's a talking meowth!"

Ash glared over and bluntly stated, "I know that meowth! It's from team rocket!"

"That's right!"

Jessie and James simultaneously whipped off their disguises and stood before up, "Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Team rocket blasting off as the speed of light"

"Surrender not or prepare to fight!"

Glancing between the trio and Ash I asked the generic question of, "whose team rocket?"

Moving in front of me, Ash quickly explained, "A group of bad guys who go around stealing other peoples Pokémon."

Just as Jessie and James grabbed Ash's Pikachu, I sent out Yamask, "I'll stop them! Use haze!" James sent out Weezing, just to use smog, before they disappeared in the smoky and unnavigable room.

Seconds passes and there was a fuzzy, blue flash as Ash sent out a Pokémon, "Unfezant, use gust!"

Wind whipped around the room, and I used one hand to steady my wig and the other to keep the hem of my skirt down until everything was back to the way it had been; albeit a bit darker since there was a lack of natural light now. I decided to continue on with the role of pointing out the obvious and said, "They're gone!"

Ash looked around and added, "They have Pikachu!"

As part of the plan I slowly headed towards the office, "I'll go disarm the security system! They can't have gotten far."

Accidently misjudging the distance between steps, I would up tripping over my own two feet and fell to st floor, sprawled out on my stomach.

Cilan rushed over and quickly helped me to my feet, "Are you okay?"

Biting my bottom lip, I nodded slightly, and pulled my injured hand out of his and just rid myself of the wretched shoes before quickly walking into the security booth.

The heavy door swung back behind me with a loud click, and I took a few deep breaths. I hated the question, it just bothered me on some deep emotional level because despite always answering with what people wanted to hear, afterwards, I found myself always wondering what they would do if I had said no.

I took a lot longer than was necessary to override the system, I mean it was just punching numbers, but I liked the secluded feeling of the small room. It was comforting, and made me feel a lot safer than I did when I was out there. Big rooms seemed horribly empty and just depressed no matter how many people were in them.

Ash and his friends were already charging out the front door by time I shuffled out of the office, and I knew they weren't going to bother coming back. Slowly sinking down against the wall I brought my knees up to wrapped my arms around them. I rested my forehead against my legs and closed my eyes, overcome with this sudden loneliness. _I don't want to be here…_ Warm tears slowly rolled down the sides of my face when I started to wonder if anybody was even going to bother coming back for me. It wasn't like they had a reason too, I was just there. I'd never belong with them, I'm supposed to be by myself; it's how it has always been and it's going to stay that way. _I'm okay…everythings…fine._

**Sorry this took so long, I got wrapped up in something else _ Anyway, I'm going to try to get this done before November, so expect a lot of updating in the next couple of weeks ;}**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Much to my dismay, Jessie was the first person to notice me sullenly wander into camp, and already started getting on my last nerve by sharply demanding, "What took you so long? I was about to have meowth go look for you."

Ignoring her, I started stripping and putting on my normal clothes, "Where's my phone?"

While I buttoned my black skinny Jeans, James took it from Jessie and held it out to me. I promptly stuffed it in my pocket and stripped off the dress and unstuffed my shirt before pulling off the dress.

I caught James studying the blood soaked lace that covered my hand while I adjusted the straps on my tank top, feeling like it didn't fit right since it wasn't as tight. Concern flashed in his green eyes and I quickly tossed him Yamask's pokéball, _don't look at me like that._

Jessie glared at me when I tossed the dress and wig at her, but I ignored her and ran my fingers through my hair while I rummaged in my bag for a shirt. After seconds of looking I grew too frustrated with the process to bother and just pulled on my worn Darkrai hoodie. At some point Jessie had started to lecture me, but I didn't really understand what about. Although I caught the words 'ladylike' and 'moody' so I didn't bother. There was just this bubble of negativity shrouding me and I thought I had abandoned it when I left home. I just knew if I stayed here right now for much longer, I would only wind up going off on her for no reason and there would only be more general bitchiness.

I could feel James' eyes studying me while I continued to rid myself of extra clothing forced upon me by that stupid dress, and wound up unconsciously wiping my cheeks in case there was any more makeup smeared across them. When I tucked Tempter's pokéball into my pocket he hesitantly asked, "Jaz?"

I pulled my hood up and didn't respond while silently pleaded, _please don't say it…just don't._ "Jaz, are you okay?"

I stood at the tree line for several seconds, while something inside me just snapped. This burning rage over came me and I just sharply turned, going off on him for no reason just like I knew I would. "Of fucking course, everything is just peachy. Why the fuck would I not be? It's not like you'd have something to say or do if I wasn't. It would be the same momentary concern and false sympathy before fucking leaving so just stop, and leave me _alone_."

Turning sharply, I retreated into the woods, hearing Jessie faintly say, "Let her go, she'll come back when she wants and if she doesn't it isn't our problem."

I didn't really pay attention to what I put on when I plugged my headphones in; I just knew it was something loud and distracting. It needed to be that way so I could drown out any thoughts rampaging through my mind. I just needed something to distract me.

Pausing by the riverside, I flopped down into the soft, over grown grass and curled up on my side, pulling the sleeves of my shirt down over my hands so I didn't feel so exposed. My hair slightly slid away from the left side of my face, but I didn't really pay it any mind since I had closed my eyes and was trying to enjoy the warmth from the sun that was being absorbed by the black fabric.

Slowly coming to open my eyes, I stared at the turbulent surface or the river, dipping my fingers into the frigid water. The current easily moved around my fingers, slightly carrying the digits along with it, while I silently reveled in my newfound solitude. _I'm better off alone._

A soft sigh escaped me as I turned over onto my back, drying my finger on my pants while I rummaged through my contacts pretending I had someone to talk to when in reality I needed to delete practically all the numbers in there. As if summoned by my desire to pretend to be sociable, which was a lot easier via text, my phone vibrated with the deliverance of a message from Colress. _Who does he want to study this time?_

_At your earliest convince it would be much appreciated if you could stop by the lab. I have a present for you and it's high time I did another evaluation of your Serperior._

I lagged a bit in responding to check the date, and formulated a plan for when I got back to camp while typing, _ok; I'll be there at the end of the week._

Locking my phone back, I sat up and wrapped my arms around my knees after I had brought them to my chest. I slowly peeled off the blood soaked lace that had long stopped serving its purpose and studied the gash, trying to gauge whether or not I would need stitches.

The warm, crimson liquid slowly seeped out and pooled in the palm of my hand. It quickly cooled afterwards, leaving nothing more than a cold liquid dripping onto the grass nearby, tainting the green with dark red drops. It was a bit mesmerizing, and I probably could have watched it go on for a lot longer than I was now, but at least it seemed to be slowing down. As long as it stopped bleeding, I figure it could wait a proper examination until Saturday; Colress just _loved_ being treated like a human doctor. Although we couldn't really be that different from Pokémon treatment wise…at least I didn't think so.

Sighing softly, I flopped backwards and stared up at the sky, watching the wispy white clouds slowly drift by without a care in the world. The lethargic ambiance of the whole thing left me feeling a bit sleepy myself, so I closed my eyes and tried to forget where I was; even if it was only briefly.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I couldn't really describe what I was doing; most people would call it a light doze, but I felt I was too aware of what was going on around me for it to be considered that. It was a bit strange, and something I had never experience before since I tended to be a very heavy sleeper. When something suddenly touched my shoulder I jumped, instinctively slapping away whatever had been there. I used my other hand to reach for Tempter's pokéball and quickly sat up, almost banging heads with James. I pulled out my headphones, and tossed my phone in time to hear him say, "Calm down, Jaz."

Running my fingers through my hair I reached for my phone and tucked it into my pocket, since I'd probably wind up forgetting it there, and bluntly replied, "What?"

He hesitantly sat down next to me and took my hand in his, studying it intently and softly commenting, "I was worried about you."

I studied him, while he studied my hand, skeptically replying, "I'm fine."

"Now?"

Pulling away I turned to face the river, not really wanting him to bother worrying about me. I didn't deserve his concern. "I always was."

I half expected him to drop the subject, since he seemed to generally not want to cause any drama, or press a sensitive subject, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Hugging my knees to my chest, I stared out across the turbulent water and firmly stated, "No."

"Alright…" I noticed him shifting out of the corner of my eye, but didn't really think much of it, until he had my face cradled in his hand.

I crinkled my nose as he started to gently rub my face with a baby wipe and asked, "What are you doing?"

He smiled nervously and explained, "I sort of raided your bag before I came looking for you."

It took me a couple seconds to process what he was saying, before brushing it off as no big deal, "I don't care, there's nothing worth stealing in there anyway; and I wasn't talking about that."

"Oh…," he stalled slightly before adding, "You had makeup all over your face."

Leaning back slightly, I met his green eyes and ran my fingers through my hair, making sure it still covered the left side of my face, "So; who cares? If I don't nobody else should."

He seemed a bit hurt by my severely pessimistic response, and seemed unconfident when he replied, "That's not true."

Turning again, I lay back and rested on my side, "Why?"

His shadow fell across me as he firmly stated, "You can't control what other people feel."

I stared off across the river bank, settling on a particular tree branch, and slowly explained, "No, but you can just reject and deny someone what they want for so long that they just change one day and all that's left is a burning hatred and hollowed out, and knowingly pointless longing."

James didn't say or do anything; He just sat there watching me, as if he expected me to say something else, not that I planned on it. I had enough 'deep' conversation for one afternoon. It took all my will power to turn over and face him, because I knew there was be this sadness reflected back at me from the depths of his green eyes and it left me regretting I ever said anything. _I hate it; don't give me that look._

Quickly covering my face with my arm I closed my eyes, trying to not cry. I was a bit startled when James pressed his lips against mine, and once I uncovered my face he quickly pulled away, laughing nervously and explaining the whole thing. It was obvious he was freaking out about the whole thing, so I just sat up and shrugged after he switches to apologizing. "It's no big deal; friends kiss each other all the time." His face flushed slightly, and he seemed very skeptical so I added, "My friends did it all the time."

I took some personal pride in him not denying that we were friends, or quickly changing the topic; even if we weren't that close. I joined him the mutual slightly nervous laughter until he pulled me into his lap practically begging me not to cry. He started apologizing like the whole thing was his fault, even if there was no possible way for it to be true. He rested his head on top of mine and stroked my hair, feebly trying to convince me that everything was fine.

I took longer than I would have liked to gain control of myself once again, but once I did, I shifted slightly and pulled away, settling on the grass nearby and wiping my face on my sleeve. James smiled before seeming to remember something, before hesitantly asking, "Can I ask you something?" Taking a deep breath, I contemplated whether or not I should answer, before nodding slightly. "Well…I was just wondering…what pronouns do you prefer?"

I felt my eyes widen slightly wondering if he was really asking this. Out of all the bizarre questions I've ever heard, this was by far the strangest. I shrugged not knowing what sort of answer he wanted. "It doesn't matter, people see what they want to see; to each their own an all that."

James nodded slightly, seeming to contemplate my vague answer and I asked, "Does the bother you?"

"No, no; whatever you're comfortable with."

Standing, I pulled him up and gave him a quick kiss before heading off towards camp. James stalled several seconds, before trailing along behind me. I felt a lot better than I had earlier, and so long as Jessie didn't get on my last nerve, I felt I would be able to stay in this newfound good mood for at least the next six hours.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

There was this tense silence that surrounded the clearing while Meowth purred in my lap. Jessie deemed him a sellout for enjoying the gesture, but I figured if he was on my side, Jessie wouldn't take long to follow…or at least grow somewhat more civil towards me. After taking a deep breath, I decided it was time I took charge, like I probably should have done already. "Tomorrow is a day off, so spend it how you like, but after that we are spending a couple days training so I can get a feel for what you three are capable of."

I wearily eyed Meowth, who twitched his tail in acknowledgement, since the only thing he seemed capable of using was scratch. "Saturday we are heading to the lab to get your Pokémon, along with my own, assessed and a routine check-up, this is also the only task mandating." I sent out Tempter and added, "If you have any problems please consult my associate."

Tempter let out a menacing hiss and glared down at Meowth, who jumped in alarm and retreated to Jessie's side saying, "That won't be necessary."

Jessie pouted and asked, "Who put you in charge?"

Pausing, I pretended to think and said, "Your boss."

"Well I opt out."

I shrugged and took a sip of water before replying, "I don't care, but Saturday you _are_ coming even if I have to have Tempter eat you, return him, then have him regurgitate you when we get there."

Tempter hissed in compliance, malice flashing in his red eyes while he twitched the tip of his tail back and forth. James took a more passive approach and added, "Come on Jess, it'll be fun."

Jessie didn't seem swayed in the slightest bit, so I imitated James in saying, "Yeah Jess, it'll be fun."

Jessie sharply exhaled when James playfully ruffled my hair, glaring at me. I processed her reaction and studied her, _no way, is she jealous?_ "Whatever, do what you like, but don't expect us to be all buddy, buddy now."

I plastered a sarcastic smile across my face and retorted, "Don't worry; I have developed a phobia of dresses and high-heels now."

Seemingly genuinely confused, Jessie asked, "What girl doesn't enjoy getting dolled up every once and awhile?"

I leaned back and rested against the tree behind me, "This one."

"Why not!?"

I sighed irritably and Tempter hissed, earning a spirited response from Meowth, "Don't you even try it snaky!"

Tempter hissed again and hovered over his, glaring down at the cat Pokémon. Meowth's eyes widened and Tempter opened his mouth, making it look like he was going to try to eat him. Meowth charged away, telling Jessie and James to do something. James look terrified and Jessie glared at me, chewing me out for the actions of my Pokémon like I was controlling him. "Do something about your overgrown snake or I will.

I brought my legs in as the pair whizzed by and halfheartedly called out, "Tempter, no, stop."

Jessie wasn't impressed with the attempt and sent out Arbok. "Poison Sting!"

The purple snake obliged, only to miss Tempter by a mile since he was obviously a lot faster. Arbok seemed surprised then went to tackle Tempter, who humored the smaller Pokémon and let the attack hit. He didn't seem to feel it though and just stared down at Arbok looking unamused.

He recoiled in surprise, and Meowth used scratch, catching Tempter off guard. Tempter hissed again and coiled around Meowth, silently challenging Arbok to challenge him. Having none of it Meowth used fury swipes and freed himself from Tempter, "That'll teach you."

Tempter hissed, looming above him and in hopes of distracting them all I reached into my bag and pulled out a variety of Pokémon treats. "First one to behave themselves gets one."

Meowth didn't fall for the ploy and blatantly stated it, while Tempter gave an uninterested yawn. Arbok, on the other hand, seemed happy for one and happily wrapped himself around my waist. Tempter got Jealous when I gave Arbok a handful of treats and did the closest thing he could to pouting, "You said you didn't want any."

Tempter hissed and glared at Arbok who took note and his behind me. I tucked the treats away and rummaged in my bag for my vitamins. It was a good sign that he was being so feisty, but the nurse had said it'd take a few weeks for him to heal completely. Even if he didn't need the bandages, I didn't want him overly exerting himself. He stared down at my extended hand, shaking his head in defiance. "Eat them, or you're going back in your pokéball."

I pulled it out as proof and he hissed, flopping over and pretending he had fainted. "How stupid do you think I am?"

He didn't do anything to respond, and I stood crossing over to him, "I thought so." With a lot of excess effort, I pried his mouth open, and force fed him the little pills. Tempter coughed afterwards, and gently nipped my shoulder afterwards, his fangs barely piercing the fabric on my hoodie.

Jessie cracked a smile, until she noticed my glancing at her, and she scowled, returning Arbok. Tempter wrapped himself around me and settled in a patch of late afternoon sun that filtered through the trees, "if you keep frowning like that you're going to get more wrinkles."

"More! I don't have any; I have the complexion of a beautiful high-school girl that I constantly get mistaken for. "

James and I exchanged skeptical glanced, not saying anything to get her all keyed up, Meowth, on the other hand, didn't seem to get the silent memo. "Since when?"

Jessie smacked the talked cat and pouted, "you obviously don't pay attention to other when the compliment my beauty or when they…"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Despite all my protecting and what I actually wanted to be doing, Jessie had dragged me into town to get supplies for our departure. I was perfectly fine with packing up camp but no, apparently that level of grunt work was only deemed suitable for James and Meowth. Although I had heard something about a balloon when I was putting my lighter away, so maybe they were the ones who piloted it. I just decided I was better off not asking questions because I'd only wind up more confused than I was to start off with.

When Jessie wasn't paying attention I slipped off, and she had yet to come looking for me. There weren't really that many places to look, so I figured she hadn't…unless she was really bad at finding things.

Settling on the edge of the fountain, I glanced around the town square for what would probably be the last time in a while. There wouldn't really be much to miss though; it was just a small town that was a good place to heal your Pokémon on the way to the next gym. Water bubbled behind me as it flowed into the small pool at the base of the structure, and a wild Ducklett idly floated around, not paying me any mind.

I closed my eyes and tipped my head back, letting the sun's warm rays hit my face and seep into my dark clothing. My mind wandered, and I found myself soon wondering just what Colress wanted to give me. A large part of me was hoping it wasn't an egg because I was just sick of all that training. Along with a select few others, I was somehow one of the people to go to when someone couldn't raise a Pokémon. If the more incompetent members just listened to Colress, they wouldn't need someone else to do their work for them. I figured that was why I got such handsome holiday bonuses while they didn't.

Leaning forward, I decidedly texted Colress to make it look like I was doing something if Jessie showed up; although I didn't particularly feel like spelling everything out. _I mit b ahed of skedule._

There was a brief paused before he responded, probably silently growing irritated with my spelling. _Is it really that difficult to spell everything out? It doesn't require that much more time or effort._

_ Yes, yes it is ;)_

Colress must have been particularly frustrated at the present time, since he didn't even attempt to pursue the conversation further. _-_- I shall see you when I see you._

Taking a deep breath, I tucked my phone away and stood, deciding it was time I went to find Jessie before she left without realizing I was gone. Given the way she was rambling on about something, I didn't think it would happen anytime soon, but still. "Jazzie?"

I found myself unconsciously pausing at the sound of the all too familiar voice. My heart started to pound in my chest and I found myself trying to keep my inward panic there. _If I keep walking maybe he won't notice…_ Then this irritating voice or rationality piped in with, _but you stopped!_ I just kept arguing with myself, taking small steps forward, telling myself it wasn't a full stop. For all he knew I was adjusting my sleeved or checking my pockets or something. _…you're just underestimating him…he always notices._

Taking a deep breath, I briefly closed my eyes before turning, _damn it…_ Putting on a poker face, I did everything I could to keep my voice from shaking when I replied, "Hello, Phineas."

His dark brown eyes narrowed slightly as he studied me. I don't know what exactally he was looking for, but the experience was nerve-wracking and just reminded me of why I haven't gone home since I left. Fin brushed aside some of his long black hair and that all too familiar sarcastic smile worked its way onto his face while I found myself focusing on the fact that he grew his hair out again. _I always liked it short…maybe that's why he did it._ "What's with the formalities Jazzie, I thought we were still friends."

_I wish…_ Biting the inside of my bottom lip, he cocked his head to one side as I hesitated with a response. "As if, I'm ashamed to have ever considered you a friend."

Fin closed the small space between us, and cupped my face in-between his hands. Before I could ever question, or register what was going on, he kissed me, then paced away, grinning impishly. All I wanted to do was cry, and a large part of me silently hoped that he'd just take me into his arms and hold me like he used to, while this other part just wanted to bash his face in until it stopped hurting. _I…hate him._

I watched him stand beneath the shadow of the clock tower, forcing myself to not watch him as he did so. He pulled out a dusk ball and balanced it in the palm of his hand, slightly arching his left eyebrow when he asked, "Shall we?"

_Why does it always come to this? He knows I can't win._ I closed my eyes and clenched my fist. There was no way I was sending Tempter out here, even if he was okay to battle…besides, that's what he was probably expecting. As unhappy as he would be later, I couldn't bear to see him get hurt again.

When face with the knowing gleam in his prized Liepard's green eyes I took a deep breath and sent out Dragonair. She seemed a bit confused as to what was going on, since I didn't normally use her for trainer battles, and gave me a questioning chirp. Not wanting to explain, and already feeling exhausted and emotionally drained, I tried to sound casual when I told her, "just go with it."

She chirped again and slithered forward, her light purple scales sparkling in the late afternoon sunlight. Liepard purred happily, twitching its long, purple tail back and forth. Not paying and mind Finn…Phineas' arrogant smirk, I stared down at the ground despondently and quietly said, "dragon dance." Once her eyes stopped glowing I added, "Dragon Rush."

"Agility."

As Liepard projected multiple images of itself in a semi-circle, Dragonair didn't lose sight of her target and made solid contact with the original. Liepard hissed in pain and recoiled with a blind shadow claw.

"Extreme speed." Dragonair managed to get away with the glowing claws just barely grazing the tip of her tail.

A smirk worked its way onto his face and a crowd started to gather around us to watch. Although it was mostly younger and more naïve kids, since the older trainers seemed to sense something was up and weren't getting involved. "Now that's just cheating."

I threw a quick glance around to make sure Jessie hadn't reaffirmed my position and threw one of his lines back at him, "All's fair in one-sided love and war."

Phineas glared at me and ordered another shadow claw, "Dragon rush."

Dragonair chirped and happily complied, ducking under Liepard's out stretched forearm and landing her attack on his yellow underbelly. Lashing out at his obvious sudden lack of air, Liepard hit Dragonair with a close range Shadow Ball. _Damn him._

Dragonair whimpered and came to stand before me once again, Liepard shakily got back on its feet, snarling with hatred flashing in its green eyes. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking."

Glaring at Phineas I bluntly retorted, "Piss off, I wasted enough concern on you; go die."

Dragonair glanced over at Finn and his precious Liepard, a determined gleam flashing in the depths of her purple eyes as she gave a chirp of affirmation. Fin snorted and sarcastically commented, "That's sweet; Roar."

Liepard let out a guttural roar, and Tempter was forcibly dragged out with a loud hiss, and Dragonair was forcibly returned looking more concerned than she had previously. Hissing again, tempter slithered forward and acted on his own accord; it was obvious he wasn't going to be listening to anything I said in the near future.

Tempter coiled around the agile cat, after several missed attempts and a failed agility, applying a large amount of pressure despite his still, slightly bruised ribs. Liepard paled slightly, but didn't stop struggling until after Tempter endured several shadow claws for me. The act of protection brought a small smile to my face, and I confidently commanded, "Giga drain."

Tempter's eyes flashed blue as he sapped the health from the non-struggling cat. It had taken a lot of damage, and Phineas saw that, because he glared at me while switching Pokémon. I struggled to remember what the rest of his team had been, despite my helping him decide it. Our battles had never gotten this far, and it wasn't like we used to battle when we were still friends since I couldn't seem to find the right starter.

In the empty second when I tried to prepare myself for the worst, Tempter stood protectively in front of my, letting out a low hiss to represent him meaning business. I flinched slightly as a houndoom loomed before me, and before I could even consider some sort of battle plan Fin had it use Inferno. I was a bit stunned and Tempter reacted for me, using a Twister to suffocate the raging flames, followed by an Aerial Ace and a Frenzy Plant.

While Tempter was recovering from his latest attack, Houndoom wasted no time and used Thunder Fang. Luckily Tempter didn't seem very phased by the charged teeth latching onto him. An impish gleam flashed in Tempter's bright red eyes and he returned the gesture by sharply biting Houndoom, earning a yelp of pain before he used Giga Drain."

Tempter quickly used Twister after releasing the dog-like Pokémon, but the second Houndoom hit the ground he used Inferno.

I felt my heart drop as he was engulfed in flames, and prayed to Giratina that he would be fine. Eternity seemed to pass before the flames finally seemed to subside, and Tempter loomed there, obviously exhausted and weak. Before Fin could even try something else I quickly returned Tempter, and the crowd simultaneously dissipated, with meaningless praise and critiques of their own like they would have helped. Phineas tried to get a rise out of my by pretending to actually care when he asked, "What's wrong Jazzie?"

The worst part was that he didn't sound sarcastic at all in his asking, and for a split second I actually believed he did care. It took everything I had to not give some emotional response. Forcing an eye roll, I replied, "Unlike you, I know when to stop."

He returned his Houndoom while once again closing the distance between us. Only when he was so unbearably close did he say, "Or maybe it's you who doesn't know when to quit."

I shrugged, trying to not focus on how close he was, still reeling from his earlier kiss. If he did anything else I probably would have had some sort of emotional breakdown twice the scale of the one I had yesterday.

"You're still not talking to me?"

I stuffed my hands in my pockets, shrugging again, "I just have nothing nice to say."

He leaned forward slightly, staring intently into my one exposed red eye, "I highly doubt that's true." Fin paused for a long time, then added, "I see you still have the hoodie I bought you."

I took a deep breath, but was luckily saved from replying when James came up and wrapped an arm around my waist. After placing a hesitant kiss upon my cheek he cheerfully asked, "Are you ready, Jaz?"

Irritation, and subtly disgust crossed his features when I wrapped my arm around James as well, and eagerly replied, "Yup."

Fin and I exchanged weary, and somewhat knowing glances as we walked by each other, before he stated, "See you around Jazzie, I'll call you sometime."

James coaxed me along when I paused slightly at the familiar phrase. It used to mean something, because I knew he would actually do it, no matter how sarcastic or insincere he made the statement sound. Now I knew it meant nothing, and he wasn't, hell he probably didn't even have my number, but there was still that small, insignificant and wretchedly sentimental part of me that hoped he would.

Yet, he was still a jerk, and I couldn't stand him majority of the time. After we were a few yards outside of town, I pulled out the dusk ball containing Liepard and handed it to James, pulling away in the process. "Here, give this to your boss; he has a preference for cat-like Pokémon. Last time I checked he didn't have a Liepard."

James seemed genuinely confused when I continued on and asked, "Did you just steal this from your friend?"

I pulled my hood up and bluntly replied, "We aren't friends." I could sense James was trying to decide whether or not he wanted to press the subject so I decided for him, knowing he would further question me unless it was severely bothering him, "drop it; I don't feel like talking about it."

James was quick to agree, I think it was mostly because he didn't want to rub me the wrong way. It was a bit adorable actually…in a quirky way since it was once in a blue moon where you found a caring lummox like him. When he seemed to become lost in thought, I purposely interrupted, since there was no way to gauge what he might have been thinking about, "we should get moving; Fin…Phineas will throw a temper tantrum when he finds out."

James nodded when I glanced back at him, and I paused so I could follow him instead since I didn't know where we were. It involved a long trek though, and Dragonair broke out of her pokéball several times trying to check on me. I tried to sway her with some berries, but she didn't buy any of my bribery, and after about the tenth time I just grew too frustrated to deal with her.

I stumbled over her several times in her quest to comfort me, or whatever it is she was trying to do, and eventually snapped, "Will you stop!"

James had decidedly ignored the situation, but turned around and looked hurt with the sudden harsh tone, probably because he thought I was addressing him. "Not you, her."

Dragonair chirped defiantly and nudged me backwards, trying to get me alone like that would really make me want to talk about it. Not that a spent a lot of time venting my emotional frustrations to my Pokémon…that was what Colress was for since he never seemed to truly understood what I said anyway. I also didn't see him enough to really have him up and decide that he hated my presence. "I'm fine, now stop and get back in your pokéball!"

She hid behind James so I couldn't forcibly return her. Determination glimmered in her dark purple eyes as Tempter burst out of his pokéball and hissed, coiling protectively around me before I could even protest. Growling, I tried to squirm out of his scaly embrace and tried to calmly ask James to do something. "Like what?"

"I don't know!" Tempter tightened around me when I freed my arms, "Anything!"

Tempter hissed, and Dragonair let out a low, somewhat threatening chirp. They went back and forth, trying to gain dominance of one another through sheer body language and vocalizations. James seemed to struggle, before pulling out his Amoongus, and telling it to use sleep powder.

I quickly covered my face with my sweater, but Dragonair used extreme speed to avoid the attack entirely. Tempter, on the other hand, was preoccupied and soon fell asleep, his coils quickly loosening around me.

Breathing heavily, I climbed over Tempter and quickly returned him, dropping to the leaf littered ground. James was nervously looking on and asked, "What was that about?"

Shaking my head, I replied, "Nothing."

Dragonair roughly shoved me backwards, so I would up on my back, and chirped loudly, drawing out the sound so it sounded more like she was venting her frustration. "Stop."

She chirped again, making some expression that looked like furrowing eyebrows, "I am fine."

She glared down at me and settled atop my chest, while Jessie and Meowth came crashing through the brush. Jessie surveyed the situation, obviously having dozens of questions, and not enough answers. Dragonair chirped again and Meowth took the liberty of translating, "no you're not; that's what you always say."

Sighing irritably, I stared off into the tree line and sent out Milotic. After a brief second of observing the situation, he let out a low purr, which translated into, "What do you expect me to do?"

Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and shifted slightly, softly asking, "Head-butt?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Milotic never listened to me, majority of the time he just glared and ignored me. He still hadn't gotten over the fact that he was no longer a pageant Pokémon and blatantly refused to battle. I usually left him at the lab since looks was literally the only thing he was good for, but lately I had been sent on a lot of diving missions and he was better at deep diving than Dragonair.

Milotic glared down at me and huffed, normally he'd use water gun or something just to get on my last nerve and get me to return him about as quickly as I had sent him out. _Damn pretty boy._ Although I hadn't particularly expecting him to choose to serve this one order since she was his mate, but the least he could have done was get her off of me. _I should have taken the Roserade._

"Piss off," he slithered away and flopped down, closing his eyes in response to my calling him a 'useless pretty boy'.

Dragonair chirped again, then glared at Meowth, who was about to translate.

I started trying to squirm out from under her, demanding to be left alone. Jessie giggled, and sarcastically helped, "Do you need some help?"

Sighing irritably, I grit my teeth as Milotic finally decided to do something, well actually he just served as a convenient distraction. While they bickered, I managed to free myself from her weight, and pace away several feet.

Collapsing onto the ground much like a ragdoll, I pulled out their pokéballs. Tempter's fell out o my pocket and clicked open, although he just kinda laid there, obviously very groggy. He barely had enough energy to pick his head up, yet somehow found the strength to glare daggers at Dragonair.

The two of them were in this long running battle to see who could care for me the most, it was obnoxious, and had started all because Tempter got jealous. It was one of the main reasons I tried to keep them apart when they were both out at the same time and I was in a mood. I'd only wind up more frustrated than I already was _and_ I'd have to deal with three fighting Pokémon at least twice my size.

As he grew livelier, Tempter started twitching the tip of his tail back and forth while studying Dragonair, "Stop."

He hissed softly instead of picking a fight, and loosely coiled around me when I tried to stand.

Dragonair, chirped, and Meowth decidedly started translating again. "It's not like you have been doing a good job either."

"A better job than you!"

Climbing over the large grass snake, I could just feel a headache forming in my temples. _I swear I'm a babysitter._ I backed away a couple feet, before ordering, "Both of you get in your pokéballs!"

Blatantly ignoring me, Tempter tackled Dragonair and bit her, resulting in her using Dragon rush on him. Milotic then got involved and head-butted Tempter when he went to bite Dragonair again.

Shaking from frustration, I backed away to stand beside Jessie and James, before covering my face once again, "Amoongus, sleep powder!"

It promptly responded, and it didn't take long for the squabbling trio to fall asleep once again. I let out a sharp sigh, before returning all of them, and stuffing their pokéballs in the bottom of my bag so there were no hopes of them breaking out. _This is so embarrassing; it looks like I can't even control them._

Rubbing my temples, I turned to face the other trio, half expecting them to say something. However, they were all sleeping as well; Amoongus and I seemed to be the lone survivors of his attack. I offered a small smile and pulled an Oran Berry out of my bag, giving it to Amoongus for all its troubles. "Looks like it's just you and me buddy."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

James was the first one to wake up, and he found Yamask having a mock battle with Amoongus. I just really wanted to see what the pair were capable of, and didn't feel like waiting for them to wake up, especially since Jessie was still hell bent on making this a lot more difficult than it needed to be. He groggily sat up and looked, around, running his fingers through his hair while asking, "Jaz, what're you doing?"

"Training," He flinched as my bag fell over with a loud hiss and I sighed, firmly repeating, "No, you aren't coming out. It's your own fault for instigating."

Another loud hiss emanated from the depths of the black fabric, and the bag fell to the side with another one of Tempter's furious attempts to break out. James scooted back several feet asking, "What's going on?"

"Nothing, Tempter is simply acting like a scorned child…a defiant, scorned child."

Yamask happily floated in circles around its master and James happily rubbed its nose. Tempter hissed softly, and let out something similar to a whimper. Only he didn't stop and it just made me feel horrible. It was like he was terrified of something, even though I knew there was nothing that could possibly be putting him directly in harm's way at the present point in time. Sighing softly, I rummaged in his back, and pulled out his pokéball, "this doesn't mean I'm not mad at you."

Tempter hissed, before licking my face with his forked tongue and slithering off into the woods. James watched and asked, "Where's he going?"

"Hunting, normally when he's been bad I feed him Pokémon food and make him deal with it, but I don't have any."

Some Pidgey flew up from the darkening tree line and James asked no further questions. I was just silently praying that he didn't eat any trainer's outside, wandering Pokémon again. I could hear a ton of Pokémon scurrying around in the undergrowth as Tempter continued on his rampage with terrorizing the forest Pokémon. James seemed deeply concerned, so I distracted him by asking, "Do you have a type preference?"

I tossed James my berry pouch so Yamask could pick one out, and James seemed to contemplate an answer. After Yamask floated away, happily munching on a Wiki berry, James slowly replied, "I guess I'd have to say grass types." I nodded slightly, since the answer seemed to suit him. Grass types were fairly passive, and cheerful, unless you rubbed them the wrong way. "What about you, Jaz?"

I had been asked the question so many times in school I already knew the answer and didn't even have to think, "Ghost and Dark; Giratina and Darkrai are my favorite Pokémon."

Unlike most people, James didn't question my response, or even skeptically arch an eyebrow at my response. He didn't even sound sarcastic when he replied, "that's an interesting answer."

A small smile played at the corner of my mouth, before I nervously bit my bottom lip and stood, throwing a glance at the darkening sky. "I'm going to go get some firewood."

James nodded, and said he'd wait for Jessie, who stirred slightly at the sound of her name, and Meowth to get up.

I easily navigated the forest in the dim twilight, paying no mind to the constant shifting of the now stirred up Pokémon. It was really a clam experience though; it was like there was this mystical feel about the whole thing. It was like a legendary Pokémon would be out roaming or something.

When I dropped a pile of dried grass and twigs and stuff, James was in the process of clearing a spot. I tossed him the lighter, before heading out again, glancing towards the still sleeping Jessie in the process.

I had barely cleared the tree line and I was already wishing I had grabbed my flashlight, I just stubbornly believed I'd still be able to see.

The first starts started to twinkle overhead, while I stared intently at the ground, trying to make sure I didn't trip over anything. It wasn't an easy task though, since I could barely see two steps in front of me.

Something suddenly wrapped around my leg and I jumped, whipping around to peer into the darkness. Tempter took me into his mouth, making it seem like he was going to eat me. I gently smacked him on the nose, glaring at him, "I told you not to do that!"

Despite the lack of moon, starlight twinkled in his red eyes, as he studied me for several seconds, purring. He returned me to the ground and I pointed in the general direction of the wood he made me drop; "now you get to carry all of that." Tempter hissed and coiled up, trying to pretend he wasn't there. After gathering everything I had dropped, I climbed onto his back, "Now you have to carry me."

He slowly unwrapped himself and crawled forward, making it look like he was struggling. "Dude, I don't weight that much!" He laid his head down on the ground and panted, "You're making me regret letting you out."

Tempter shook his head, before resuming at break neck speeds, just to prove a point; he easily navigated the darkened forest. I slightly rubbed the back of his neck, sighing contently. _I love the night…why can't I stay out here forever. _

"Wait, what boy," Jessie asked as we approached camp.

Tempter slowed down once again as Meowth replied, "I don't know, some boy."

James slowly added, "Maybe it's the one she was having a Pokémon battle with; they seemed to know each other."

"When was this," Jessie demanded.

"When you sent me to look for him," Jessie loudly cleared her though and James sighed, "her."

"She's pretty, maybe they used to date. I know I've left quite a trail of broken hearts in my wake."

I dropped the pile of wood onto the previous one, making sure I made a lot of noise. My prior euphoria was completely decimated and I had half a mind to just wander off again with Tempter.

Tempter placed himself in front of me and started arguing with Meowth, hissing loudly and twitching the tip of his tail back and forth in agitation. "That's none of your business…Says who…that's a stupid reason!"

Having none of it, Temper took Meowth into his mouth, and the startled cat demanded, "Do something, don't just sit there!"

Tempter growled, applying more pressure. James glanced over at me, a light blush coating his cheeks from embarrassment, but there was still this hopeful gleam from the depths of his green eyes. Sighing I glanced at Tempter, "drop it."

Tempter stared at me blankly, the growls suddenly cutting off, normally I would say anything, but I had a feeling James wouldn't forgive me if I let Tempter eat Meowth. "Drop. It."

He quickly obliged and dropped the cat Pokémon, dipping his head in silent apology. Dragging my bag away, I flopped down a distance away from the group, on the outer reaches of the flames light. The three of them started bickering while I turned to my phone, and finally got the nerve to delete all my contacts. I didn't really care if they wanted to get a hold of me, because I really didn't want to talk to them. The only thing all the names would do is drag up unwanted memories, _I…don't need them._

Something made solid contact with the back of my head and I whipped around, hearing James tell Jessie that it wasn't necessary. Ignoring James, Jessie asked, "I'm talking to you; are you even listening?"

"Why ask if you already know the answer?"

"Isn't that kid going to come looking for his Liepard?"

"Yup."

"Then why did you take it; you'll lead his right to us!?"

Glancing up as the wide briefly blew my hair out of my face; I commented, "His Liepard, is my Pikachu. I _will_ get it, no matter how long it takes. The only difference between the two of us is I come close to succeeding." Or…Fin will just beat the shit out of me bad enough I wind up dying in the woods, because I have this insane and irrational desire to be around him. Then he says something that just reminds me of why I came to hate him in the first place. Turning around again, I curled up on my side, and stared into the darkness, ignoring the tears that silently rolled down the side of my face, _why am I so stupid?_

**I regret to inform you that this is the last chapter I'm posting before a mont long hiatus for NaNoWriMo. The hiatus will end, hopefully, on December first i I can actually finish my rough draft in a month. *will probably fail miserably* I assure you i will come back, this is by no means a dropped project. So...until December I guess. *waves***


End file.
